of subtle implications
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: He did not approve. Childhood friend or not, there will be hell to pay. —Yami/Téa


**Of Subtle Implications**

 **By: WhisperedSilvers**

 **Prompt: "Are you expecting someone?"**

 **Summary: He did not approve. Childhood friend or not, there will be hell to pay. —Yami/Téa.**

* * *

It was more of the way her hips moved when he began to notice the strings of attraction. He wouldn't say he was embarrassed, because he wasn't. She was a very attractive girl and he couldn't help it if his eyes lingered on her legs when she stretched her calves, or the way she smiled and her pink lips would darken to a rosy red color, or the way her eyes glittered when the sunlight bathed her pale features.

It was normal.

Téa didn't seem to notice.

Or at least she didn't _physically_ seem to notice.

She could feel the way his eyes slide over her being, sometimes she felt a rush of apprehension fill her being, sometimes she felt a little prideful that the _pharaoh_ was _looking_ at _her_ , she wasn't vain by any means necessary. She couldn't help it. It felt nice to know that he liked to _look_ at her, he is a king—he was used to looking at many girls.

It made something inside of her warm in confidence—it was gratifying to say at least.

Téa decided that it was hard to explain. But she liked the way he looked at her and she would pretend not to notice the Pharaoh's obvious ogling for the sake of his pride.

But that was where the beginning of the end begun.

"I have _nothing_ to wear!" Téa groaned sliding her closet shut, she slammed her back onto the bed, her eyes glaring at the ceiling.

She had less than forty-five minutes to get ready. It was just like him to do things last _minute._ She scowled. She turned over, her head lying against the pillow. The grandfather clock ticking with patience, the black little hands moving, slowly, ever so slowly. Her room was of something off-white, but tinted with something like teal. With wooden furniture and a television hooked onto her wall.

If she turned on her television, there was no doubt that she would be distracted for the remaining time, thus making her late. She hated being late.

Her eyes widened.

She sat up quickly, her hands grabbed the bin in front of her bed, removing the cushion and sheets, and she opened the drawer. It was a white dress. Yugi had bought her this dress for her birthday; she had smiled awkwardly when she accepted it.

It a tad girly and a tad short, but it would have to make due. It was a white summer dress, made from cotton, light and airy like the wind. She felt very _feminine._ She wasn't used to feeling like this—she had her boys and her boys made her feel very much like a _boy._

It was hard at times to remind them that she was in fact, a female.

Téa zipped up the back of the dress. It had thin straps and something like lace daisies ringing around the bottom and dancing across her chest. A strip of skin was revealed threw the cutouts of something like flowers along her stomach. One inch thick the cut was and it flared down mid-thigh—she smiled at the light and airy feeling.

She had the dress down.

Hair. She always had short hair, she didn't have to do _anything_ to it—she never bothered. But today, she had to do something. She made some quick braids in her hair, and tied the two lengths with elastic. It pulled her hair back and the back of her hair lay in a loose curtain.

Téa walked towards a mirror and glared at the makeup brushes. It was a secret of hers—she liked makeup. She liked it, it was fun—despite the obvious confidence she gained when she applied the cosmetics, and it was fun to try different looks—trying to be different people.

Of course she never wore it when she was around, Yugi, Joey, Tristan—even Duke!

It took a lot of time to put on and she had never felt comfortable with her boys looking at her like a _girl._

Which really didn't make sense.

Because she _is_ a girl and sometimes she had to remind them that she was—

Her eyes flickered to the clock—twenty minutes.

Some eyeliner, some mascara, some foundation, a bit of powder and lipstick.

It was a quick thing she had to attend to—casual. She didn't need to go glamorous, although that didn't sound like a bad idea she mused.

Slipping on some wedged sandals, a pair of earrings and her clutch, she walked down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of water.

Téa sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

There was a knock on the door, three short knocks and she raised her eyebrows. He was early. She still had ten minutes left. She inhaled and grabbed her clutch. Walking to the door with smile plastered on her lips she opened the door and nearly recoiled back in shock.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened, his hands deep in his pockets and he leaned most of his weight onto one leg. Yami was at her door, with his hand propped up to knock again and the sudden surprise of Téa in something very, very, _pretty_ made his mind blank.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, she nearly pinched herself to remind her that this was her _friend_ —she didn't need to feel nervous.

He blinked slowly, "Are you expecting someone?"

Not expecting that she chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah. Um, did you need something?"

Yami intentionally deflected the question, "Where are you going?" He paused, "You look different."

Téa frowned, "What do you mean? Do I look bad?"

He scowled, burgundy orbs narrowed, "No, you look…pretty," His eyes flashed amethyst and he remarked, "That's the dress that we bought you."

"Yes," A pause, "I have a dinner to go to."

"With who?"

Her eyebrow twitched, he was purposefully avoiding the question, so she asked, "Pharaoh, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you had received any mail."

"Mail?"

He nodded, "Specifically from Pegasus."

She shook her head, her eyes cobalt, she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, she could feel his eyes follow the movement, and "I hadn't checked the mail."

On cue, she opened the metal box that was next to the door; lifting up the latch she _checked the envelopes._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Bill._

 _Letter from Grandmother—_

 _Bill._

 _From Maximillion Pegasus—_

"I lied. Apparently I do have mail from Pegasus." Téa stated flatly, she didn't even bother to open it; she threw the damn envelope on the side desk right opposite of the door.

"You are not going to open it?"

"That would defeat the purpose of you being here, wouldn't it?" She leaned against the door, the clutch in her hand significantly heavier, "What is this about?"

Yami sighed, "A competition—"

Téa interrupted, "Why am I invited? I'm not a duelist—"

He continued, his eyes glinting at her obvious ire, "For all gamers, which include western _gamers._ "

Her eyes widened.

 _Oh._

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule to see if I'm free, but thanks for giving me the heads-up Pharaoh. I assume you have spoken to Joey and Tristan?"

He shook his head, "I thought I'd stop by here first," He tilted his head, and she could see the tendons in his neck stretch, "You're closer, of course."

Téa swallowed, "Of course." She harrumphed, "You should go tell the rest of the boys, you know how they are when they—"

"Trying to kick me out so I won't see your date, Téa?" The Pharaoh murmured, his voice was deeper, more dangerous and more heated than she's ever heard it.

Her mouth conveniently plopped open and the closed, "N-No! I am not trying to _kick_ you out—"

"So you do not deny that you have a date?"

Téa scowled, she was annoyed with him, and he was just so _difficult._ "You know what forget it, if you want to see my date so _bad_ —then we'll just wait for him, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He scoffed, "I'm not afraid of anything, Téa."

She snorted, "We'll see."

He frowned.

The familiar squeak of wheels pulled up right in front of her house. A white Cadillac, a western car and she could practically hear the quivering laughs that were muffled from the windows.

Téa closed her front door—

The car door slammed open. White pants, white jacket and a white tie. He was a man to say at least, dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. "Téa darling, I see you're punctual as always!"

He walked towards her, his eyes glittering and she could see the bouquet of pink roses behind his back, he tossed the bundle of flowers to her and she smiled, "Thanks Dad—"

Yami's eyes widened, he looked at the goofy looking man and felt Yugi quiver in dread.

"You remember Yugi, right Dad?"

The man turned his piercing green orbs to the smaller boy and he smiled, he smiled a little too sharply, and the Pharaoh felt his hackles rise, "Yugi, I see that you grew, no longer that little midget, huh?"

The Pharaoh blinked, "Yes," He added in for good measure, "Sir."

Téa had to hide her face in the flowers from laughing at the uncharacteristically gob smacked Pharaoh, she could tell he wanted to be confident and casual, but the man looked a tad nervous—because this was in fact, her _father._

"Oh-ho! And you're voice changed as well, well at least you aren't vying for lovely daughter's affections, speaking of which—"

His eyes turned to his daughter, "Why are you two here alone? Téa?"

She smiled brilliantly and Yami was distracted at her very innocent and naïve smile, "You see Dad, Yugi wanted to ask if I received some mail pertaining to a competition from Mr. Pegasus. We were having a discussion on the principles and benefits to entering such an opposition, I was in the process of shooing Phara—Yugi when you suddenly showed up."

Crimson orbs blinked and he looked at her in muted disbelief

He suddenly laughed, "You kids and your tactics."

Her father suddenly hugged her, his arms squeezing her stomach and she choked, "Dad, you're crushing me!"

He didn't seem to hear her, "Doesn't my baby look beautiful."

Yami didn't hesitate, "Yes, she looks lovely."

Téa blushed despite herself, and tried to pry herself out of her father's grasp.

Her father's eyes narrowed, his words were honest and warm and he _did not_ like the way he was looking at his beloved daughter—he most certainly did _not._

"I hope you are not planning on taking my beloved daughter away from me Yugi," He squeezed his daughter one last time before releasing her, "She is after all my precious Téa."

"Of course, sir." He paused, his eyes lingering gently on Téa's flushed form, "She is precious to all of her friends."

Her face was hot, really hot and she needed air—outside, she was outside and suddenly there wasn't enough air.

Emerald orbs widened in irritation.

Her father visibly scowled not like the insinuations. How dare that punk flirt with his daughter, _right in front of him!_ Hastily he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders, and ushered her quickly into the car ignoring her yelp, "Don't think I'll let you have my daughter young man, you're going to have to fight me for her!"

"Dad!" Téa hissed embarrassedly, "Yugi is my friend—"

The Pharaoh's eyes hardened with resolve, "I look forward to our fight, sir."

She choked, mortification colored her cheeks and she looked at Yami in disbelief, "A-Are you insane—"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Téa." The Pharaoh said firmly, his eyes lazily slid over her ruffled hair, warm cheeks, and the he winked, "Sleep well."

He left.

Téa looked at her empty porch with incredulity, she had to physically stop herself from slamming her head against the dashboard with her verbally fuming father speeding down the block.

"—arrogant! Just because he had a growth spurt and deeper voice does not mean he is allowed to have _my_ daughter! What utter blasphemy—blasphemy!"

She should've just told the Pharaoh that her date was her father and saved herself the humiliation.

Really.

This was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
